A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) is a device or circuit element that converts digital data into an analog signal. In some applications, the digital data include a predetermined number of different digital codes, and each one of the digital codes corresponds to a unique voltage or current level in the analog signal. For example, in at least one application, N-bit digital data have 2N different digital codes corresponding to 2N different voltage or current levels of a corresponding analog signal, where N is a positive integer. A DAC capable of converting the N-bit digital data to the corresponding analog signal is also referred to as a DAC having an N-bit resolution. In some applications, a DAC having an N-bit resolution is implemented by having at least 2N passive or active electrical components arranged to provide the corresponding 2N different voltage or current levels. The mismatch of the 2N passive or active electrical components causes non-linearity conversion errors to the output analog signal of the DAC.